


Are you sure there's no monsters?

by Autisticvampireclub



Series: Baby fangs (vampire Michael and Werewolf Jere except their in kindergarten) [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I love happy monster boyfs tho so this will end cutesy and sweet, M/M, Me tagging the squip like ;) ;) ;), S o m e t i m e s, dont worry ;) ;) ;), s t u f f h a p p e n s, this series is happy boyfs minimal angst b u t
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autisticvampireclub/pseuds/Autisticvampireclub
Summary: "...I mean, sure vampires and werewolves, those can be considered 'monsters', but I think it's kinda obvious who the real monster in this situation is."





	1. I promise you, there's no monsters...

**Author's Note:**

> I've obviously got vampires on the brain, last night I dreamed I turned into a vampire and for some reason blood tasted like corn syrup??? (Also I passed out in dream imao)

“Itay!! _Itay!!_ ”

Michael's itay rushed into his child's room in a panic. “What is it honey bat?! What's wrong?!” He looked upwards to see Michael as a bat clinging to the ceiling, his tiny body shivering.

“I-I think there's a m-monster under my bed!!” Michael squeaked. “I heard a bump, and I think i-it growled! I-It's gonna eat me!!”

“Mikey sweetfang, I promise there aren't any monsters under your bed… would you like me to check for you?”

Michael nodded shakily. His itay ducked his head under Michael's bed, and then gave a thumbs up after coming back out. “No monsters under this bed! Just one cute little vampire on top of it!”

Michael sighed with relief. He poofed back into humanoid shape, and landed on his bed with a thud. Itay tucked him in his blankets, and then kissed him on the cheek. “If you hear anymore spooky noises Mikey, just show off your pointy teeth and go ‘rawr!’ that'll scare off any monsters for sure!”

“Rawr?”

“Ooh! That was so scary, it gave me the shivers!”

Michael giggled softly, his eyelids drooping sleepily. “I love you itay…”

“Love you too Michael, now get some sleep, you have your play date with Jeremy tomorrow, have to be well rested for that!”

His son's eyes slowly shut, and he smiled at his peaceful expression as he drifted off. Carefully stepping over the toys strewn all over Michael's floor (he'd have to remind Michael to clean his room in the morning), he quietly creeped out the door.

“Perhaps, dear, had you fixed the heater like you said you would, there wouldn't be any ‘monsters’ lurking underneath Mikey’s bed.”

He jumped at the sudden noise in the dark hallway, but then calmed at the handsome visage of his husband before him. “Yes, but, you can forgive me right?”

Michael's papa smirked. “I might consider it… if you convince me…”

He wrapped his arms around his husband, and pressed a kiss to his neck. “How's that for a start?”

“Mhm… wait, lovely, since when did Michael have a play date tomorrow?”

“Ah, forgot to tell you, I made one this morning.”

“...but, don't you have a doctors appointment tomorrow? Which I am driving you too?”

“...oh… whoops…” 


	2. Serious Chapter™ (Very Evil Plotting Business Serious™)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WROTE THIS TO SHOW I HAD NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT HIS FIC WHICH IS WHY ITS SO E G H

_Michael Mell_  
Age 6  
Has consumed human blood  
Likely a low risk job, unnecessary to bring in any advanced equipment   
Parents will be absent at a doctors appointment all day, you will contact them and arrange to be their babysitter, eradicate the target and then quickly vacate the scene  
A team will come get you after you confirm the job is complete   
Good luck

“...Seriously?”

They scowled down at the person who had handed them the file. “I asked for a job, not a playdate. There's no way I'm doing this, I can't stand being around kids for more than five minutes!”

“You won't have to be around him much longer than that if you get it done quickly, besides, you really think anyone trusts you with a real target after _last_ time Steph?”

“You people need to let that go…” Steph grumbled. “Really though, this'll be a piece of cake. Just gotta tie that little leech down, stake em, and boom, get paid. Easy.”

“He's still a vampire, child or not.”

“He's a kindergartener, I'll just catch him like you catch all kiddies. With candy.”

“You better not let your arrogance endanger SQUIP protocol-”

Steph waved them off. “It'll be fine, relax.” They glanced down at the sketch of their target illustrated on the file. This boy, Michael, seemed innocent at first glance… all of them did. He was kinda cute, Steph had to admit. No matter. Being cute didn't erase the fact that he was a blood sucking, sentient corpse.

“Almost feel bad for him mhm?”

Steph stared blankly at the picture. “...eh. I stopped caring about vampires long ago. About some time after I learned just how much people will pay you to kill em.”

They shoved the file into their coat pocket. _Honestly… this was a kid, who was just over a toddler. How hard would killing them be?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E G H

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what Michael's dad's names should be any suggestions??


End file.
